Five Nights at TARDIS
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang visits a pizzeria for Saul's birthday, but find something shocking.
1. 1313 Mockingbird Lane

"…To you!" Everyone finished as Wayne, Humphrey, Hutch, Kate, and Claudette gathered around Saul. It was a special day for him. It was his birthday.

He wore a party hat and had a party favor in his mouth. He blew it and then they brought out the cake. It was a nice cake, chocolate layered. He then blew out his candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Claudette asked excitedly.

"Now, Claudette, if he told you then it wouldn't be a birthday wish." Humphrey said.

"Oh all this fuss over little old me…" Saul blushed.

"So, where do you want to go? Paris, Rome, do you want to see the Earth being born?" Wayne asked him as he pressed some buttons.

"I want to go to…." He thought for a minute. He looked down and noticed a paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"I don't know. Anything you read on the floor of my TARDIS is not really a good thing."

"It looks good. Pizza, games, *Gasp* animatronics!"

"It's not like those machines at Chuckie-Cheese is it?"

"Probably not. It features new machines. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the pirate fox."

"Is it safe Wayne?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes its safe because I don't remember anything about this place, and no because I don't know this place."

"I don't know Saul. We've had quite the problem when it comes to picking a destination."

Saul pouted his face and whimpered. "I want to go!"

"Stop acting like a baby." Hutch told him sternly.

"I'm not acting… this is how I am."

"Look if it makes you guys happy, we can all go and see this pizzeria. I'll just talk to the manager and we'll have fun." Wayne said as he typed something and smashed his console with his paw.

"OK, if it'll be ok with Humphrey."

"It's ok." Humphrey said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go! Where is this pizzeria?"

"1313 Mockingbird Lane." Saul read. Wayne hit the console, turned some knobs and the TARDIS then jolted.

"Here we go!"

"Yay!" Claudette and Saul said together.


	2. 1987

"So bored… I wish I brought my Gameboy…" The security guard said as he leaned back in his chair.

Mike Schmidt was the name of the human. He worked and Freddy's during the day while the children slovenly ate their food. It may not have been the best job, but pay is pay.

He walked around as he saw the animatronics interact with the kids. He had to admit, they were cute machines. It was so sad that this place had to close down soon.

You see, there was a…. Incident involving one of the animatronics back in 1987 that bit a child. Honest to God, bit. It was probably Foxy. His jaw is always in that broken state. You can't even see Foxy anymore.

He's behind a curtain in pirate cove. But the most likely suspect of the bite of '87 is Freddy. Mike did see a hand print of a child on the Freddy mask. But let's not leave Chica out of this. Her beak is nice and pointy for a bite.

The only one that couldn't have done it was Bonnie. He wasn't even in the area at the time. But let's let bygones be bygones. I just want to work at a nice job, earn some money, and live my life.

Then I heard it. The most promising sound anyone in my position wants to hear. "Closing time."

"Yes!" I mentally say. I was almost out the door when my boss comes in from behind and stops me. He wore a purple security uniform and held a phone in his hand.

"So Mike, how would you like to do the night shift?"

"I want to leave…" Mike said stressed.

"Oh, come on, it pays handsomely." Mike thought about it for a minute.

"No…" He started to walk out.

"Do it or you're fired." He said coldly. Mike stopped in his tracks. He hated when his boss threatened him like that.

"Ok, what time?" He said as he turned around.

"12 A.M. you are here or you are square…." He then left. Mike then sighed as he left the store.

Hours later, Mike came back to the pizzeria. He started to fiddle with his keys as he tried to open the door. Then he heard it. The sounds of the TARDIS. It made a whooshing noise as it landed next to the pizzeria.

"Blimey, that was a long time. And that should say something cuz this is a time machine." Wayne said.

The wolves walked to the front of the restaurant and Wayne tapped Mike on the leg. He turned and looked down. He sighed.

"Freddy Fazbear's pizza is not open until 6:00. Come back later." Mike said. Wayne then pulled out a little booklet and flipped it open.

Mike looked at it. "I think this is proof enough that I can come in."

"I'm sorry General Watson. I'll open up right away."

"General Watson?" Kate asked.

"Psychic paper. Gets me in almost anywhere."

"Come on in to Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria where fun is one of the corner stones in are… yadda-yadda-yadda…" Mike then sighed and took out a flask. He started to drink out of it.

"I hate my life…" He grumbled.


	3. Birthday Brains

Mike led the gang to his office. He grumbled to himself as they walked. He stopped and turned around.

"So, are you guys here for a party?" He asked.

"It's his birthday." Hutch said as he pointed to Saul. Saul smiled as Schmidt chuckled.

"Alright. I'll show you guys where the party stuff is."

The gang walked to the birthday room. It was filled with balloons, party hats, and cake. There were two tables set for a party.

"This room should do. If you want I can turn on the animatronics."

"That would be lovely…" Wayne said. Saul and Claudette wandered the store looking at the place. They saw three animatronics on the stage.

"I'm guessing this is Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. But where's Foxy?"

Mike came in as he heard this. "Foxy is… put away."

"Is he broken?" Claudette asked.

"Sort of. Here, let me turn it on." He went to the stage and pressed a button on their backs and they were on.

Freddy started to speak. "Oh, look it is the birthday boy or girl. Why don't you come on down…. Come on down… to the birthday room for some pizza and pop. Uh-oh, I don't see Foxy."

"Where could he b-b-be?" Chica said in a female voice.

"F-f-f-foxy!" Freddy stuttered. The camera then goes to the pirate cove where Foxy is.

"Kill them all…" A voice was heard as we see Foxy in his place.

"Come on kids, let's call him out… F-f-f-foxy!"

"They don't deserve you…." Another voice was heard.

"Foxy!"

Then Foxy came out of the pirate cove and waved. "Arr, there mateys! Don't forget to ask your parents for desserts when you get a chance to finish your sodie and pizza."

"That's cute…" Kate said as the rest came in.

Claudette then went to the pirate cove and started to poke Foxy.

"Mom, mom! Look how weird this machine is!"

"That's nice dear…" Kate said as she, Humphrey, Hutch, Wayne and Mike were giving cake to Saul.

"But look at his hook!" Claudette said. Mike turned and went to her to speak.

"Little girl… you shouldn't be that close to Foxy. It's not, um, safe."

"You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!" Mike went back to Kate and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned.

"Uh, ma'am, could you tell your child that it's not safe to get that close to the machine?"

"She's not hurting anyone…"

"Why are you so paranoid about her getting close to the machine?" Wayne asked him.

"I just heard some rumors about this machine…"

"Look how stupid this fox looks like! Its mouth is weird…" 

CRUNCH! That sound was heard throughout the pizzeria. Everyone turned and saw that Foxy had taken a bite out of Claudette. Specifically her frontal lobe of her brain.

"N-n-now it's time for the k-k-k-killing!" Bonnie said as their eyes turned red. "Get them Freddy!" 

"Oh poo…" Humphrey said.


	4. Survive the Night

Everyone started to run to Mike's office. Humphrey went over to Claudette's corpse and picked her up. He put her on his back and he bolted with the others.

The animatronics were chasing them through the restaurant until they made it to the office. The office had two doors, a desk filled with junk like a fan, cupcakes, posters, and a monitor.

Mike was able to close both doors. It was cramped in the office but no one cared. It was the best spot to get away from the machines.

"Humphrey let me take a look at Claudette." Wayne said.

"Step back Einstein!" Humphrey said. "My daughter will handle this…"

"Are you mad?!" Wayne yelled as Humphrey laid Claudette on the floor.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Look…" Everyone looked as an orange light went around her head. And at that moment she was fine. Her head had healed and nothing was bleeding. There was no bite mark and Claudette jolted awake.

"DON'T EAT ME!" She screamed. She looked around. "What happened? How am I still alive?"

Wayne took out his sonic and scanned her. He stopped and looked at it.

"She's immortal." Wayne said astonished.

"I'm what?!" Claudette said.

"She's what?!" Mike and Saul said.

"It's true…" Kate said. "When we had Claudette, some of Humphrey's immortal genes went into her and well, here she is."

"You mean my dad and I are immortal and both of you never told me?" Claudette said.

"This is amazing Claudette!" Saul said ecstatically. "You can't die! Ha-ha! I never thought I'd have a crush on an immortal! I mean, scratch that… um… so, the machines?"

"Right, what are we going to do about them?" Mike asked as he scratched his head.

"We need the manual. Where is it?" Wayne asked. Mike waved his hands in front of him.

"That won't do. This is much more than that. We need a priest…" 

Wayne then looked at him in concern then in a bit of anger. "What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Wayne kept looking at him.

"If we're in trouble then you are the key. Tell me… now!" He said in fear.

Mike sighed. "Ok. Back in 1987 there was kid who got bit. After that, a murder of four kids by someone no one knew and hasn't been caught yet. It's said that the ghosts of the children are in the suits and ready to murder."

"Oh God!" Kate said in disgust.

"So the souls of the children are trapped? Ok, then we override the circuits of the animatronics so we can free them. BUT! We'll still be killed by the animatronics if we leave." Wayne brilliantly deducted.

"Then what do we do?" Hutch asked. Wayne thought and thought.

"One of us can go to the supply room, grab a Freddy Fazbear head and wear it, and see if they could get close to the animatronics and deprogram them." Mike said. Wayne laughed in delight.

"You're brilliant! How did you think of that?"

"My friend, Fritz Smith, did the same thing back in '87." Wayne looked out the door and didn't see any animatronics. But why would he? It was too dark.

"Let me help you." Mike said. He turned on the light that was next to the door button and everyone saw nothing there.

"How can we know where they are?" Hutch asked.

"I have monitors that surveillance everything. Here take this…" Mike grabbed two walkie-talkies and handed one to Wayne.

He then pulled up the monitor and looked at the tapes. He saw that Freddy was in the party room, Chica was in the bathroom, Foxy was in the pirate cove, and Bonnie was in the hallway.

"Go and go fast!" Wayne opened the door and went.


	5. Shazbot!

Wayne tip-toed through the halls and spoke quietly in the walkie-talkie. "I'm in the supply room."

"Good, grab the head." Saul was chuckling to himself as Claudette looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Saul whispered in her ear.

"You're disgusting…" She said.

"Oh come on! It's funny."

Mike looked on the screen and saw Wayne put on the head. But the he took it off.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something heroic. Or possibly stupid. Either way, I'm doing it spectacularly." He said. Wayne looked over and saw two huge speakers. He put his sonic next to it and picked up the microphone.

"Hello Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" The animatronics perked up and started to walk to his voice.

"I know why you're here. You're not at rest. I can help with that!"

The animatronics got closer and were banging on the door. Wayne continued to speak. "I want to help! So bust down that door and I can help!"

The door broke down and the machines were getting closer. Mike looked over and said, "Uh-oh."

"What's uh-oh?" Humphrey said.

Everyone turned to see another animatronic sitting on the chair. This one looked like Freddy, but it was golden.

"Y-y-y-you really can help us?" Bonnie asked.

"Just let me help."

Mike pushed everyone out the way and started to look the animatronic in the cold, lifeless eyes. "Take me, not these people. I'm the one you want."

Wayne pointed his screwdriver at the animatronics. He gave a pulse that freed the souls of the children. They were only little kids that came out of the suits.

"Thanks mister…" One of the female children said.

"Please, call me Wayne."

"Beware the man in purple…" Another said.

Wayne walked back to the office where he thought he did it all. "Come in Mike!" He said over the talkie.

Humphrey's voice came out. "Wayne… I'm sorry… he…"

Wayne stopped dead in his tracks. He then kept going to the office to see everyone there, except Mike. He looked left and saw a suit. A Freddy Fazbear suit.

Wayne took off the head to see the remains of Mike. He didn't help anyone. That was his one job… to help…

"Wayne, don't beat yourself up. He saved us… that's all that matters." Kate said.

Wayne then walked out. Everyone followed. They went outside where they met the boss of Mike. He was still wearing his purple cop suit.

"What were you doing in there? And where's Mike?"

"Mike is… dead…"

"Ah well, I can always replace him. It's a shame to see him go."

"Yeah… wait…" Wayne said. "I'm forgetting something…"

" _Beware the man in purple…"_

" _A few children were killed by an unknown murderer."_

" _Purple…purple…purple…"_

Wayne looked up and saw his cop uniform. Wayne pointed his sonic at the man.

"You!"

"I'm sorry?"

"A little sonic burst will show us who you really are…" Wayne fiddled with it and finally pointed and blasted the man.

The sonic reverberated and the man was grasping his head in pain. He then looked at his hand. It was melting into goo.

"Shazbot! Oh, what a world!" He then exploded in goo. Everyone flinched except Wayne.

"What happened?" Hutch asked.

"He was the one that killed the children and Mike. He forced Mike to work here. And now he's gone. Let's go…"

"I'm sorry Wayne…" Humphrey said.

"No it's ok. I… just needed to do that…"

"This was the best birthday ever!" Saul exclaimed. "We need to do it again."

They all went into the TARDIS and left. The purple goo was on the floor just doing nothing. Until it started to form into a person. It rose up and took the form of someone that was similar to Mike Schmidt, his cousin, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"I'll get you for this…." The blob said.

 _ **Hszaylg! Ls, dszg z dliow!**_


End file.
